I Don`t Wanna Miss A Thing
by SeiferCrossSword
Summary: A songfic. This takes place after "The Guilty Show No Mercy" and into the middle of "Day Of The Strong" by Malice Shaw. About Seifer`s pov about Quistis. R & R!!


  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
Author`s Note: This takes place a week later after "The Guilty Show No  
Mercy" and into the middle of "Day of the Strong".Basically   
about Seifer`s thoughts on Quistis after she died and   
"I Don`t Wanna Miss A Thing" is by Aerosmith. Review!!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Seifer was in his wheelchair looking out into the ocean in the Quad.   
He sat there in silence thinking of one person and one person only...  
Quistis Trepe. He remembered many precious moments together with his   
only true love...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Minutes later after the horrible news about her mother...Seifer carried  
Quisty in his arms to her dorm. Everyone was watching but just ignored   
them. He reached her room and opened the door with her key that she gave  
him. He entered and closed the door behind him. He gently laid her down  
on her bed and watched her sleep peacefully. In his thoughts he thought  
to himself about Quisty...  
  
"'I will always be by your side forever my pixie...always.'"   
  
===================  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you`re far away and dreaming  
I could spent my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment...forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
===================  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Seifer took out the little velvet box from his pocket and he opened it and  
saw the gold band. He smiled as he held the ring in his hand and then he  
remembered that night when he first proposed to Quistis...  
  
===================  
Don`t wanna close my eyes  
I don`t wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I`d miss you,baby  
And I don`t want to miss a thing  
===================  
  
Flashback...  
  
Quistis and Seifer were in her dorm. She leaned on his shoulder as she talked  
about her dream about themselves in the future.  
  
"Did you like that dream?"   
"Yes"   
"Then marry me"  
"Are..Are you serious?"  
"Yeah...I am"   
  
Seifer took out the ring and put it on her finger. He knew that he cannot live  
his life without her and he knew that the time is now to begin their lives   
together. He looked in her eyes as she said the only word that would make him  
happy.  
  
"Y-Yes"  
  
Seifer was happy and he held her tight. Quistis was happy as she cried filled  
with hopes and happiness. Seifer smiled as he stroke her silky honey blond hair.  
  
===================  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I`d still miss, baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
===================  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Months later...  
  
Seifer was laying down in his bed late at night. He was staying at Winhill for  
a couple of months so he can start walking again. He could walk now but its a   
little crooked. He looked out the window and saw the starry night which reminded  
him that night long ago as he and Quistis made love. The next morning he slept  
next to Quisty. They held each other tight enjoying each other`s comfort. They   
felt each other`s heartbeats. Seifer will always cherish this moment and he will  
always remember this moment forever.  
  
===================  
Lying close to you   
Feeling your heart beating  
And I`m wondering what you`re dreaming  
Wondering if its me you`re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we`re together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever, and ever  
===================  
  
Seifer then sat up in his bed as he just didn`t feel like sleeping at all and he  
tried not to cry but then a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. Even after  
a whole year Seifer can`t even move on with his life without Quistis. The memories  
were killing him. Another memory came to mind when he remembered the time he  
tried to admit his feelings towards Quistis in front of their friends...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Seifer was really nervous in front of Quistis. He wasn`t good at telling anyone  
about his feelings, but this time he was going to tell Quistis...  
  
"Instructor,I...Quistis...Hrm..Okay I`ll just say it. Quistis, I`ve fallen in   
love with you. I`ve fallen so hard I`ve lost any chance to dig myself out. A chance  
that lasted about an hour after seeing you again."  
He knew that this time they will stay together from now on and forever. Seifer   
looked in her eyes and notices that she was smiling and had tears in her eyes.  
"Quisty,damn,I told you I didn`t want to be the cause of you crying. Sheesh I`m  
sorry, but it`s how I fe-"  
"Me too"  
"Huh?"  
"I said, Seifer Almasy, I`ve fallen in love with you too." she said as as smiled  
at him.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
===================  
I don`t wanna close my eyes  
I don`t wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I miss you, baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I`d still miss you, baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
===================   
  
Seifer was really happy that she would love him back. He always loved her with  
all his heart. He then remembered the time when they went on their first date  
together in town...  
  
Flashback...  
  
===================  
I don`t wanna miss one smile   
I don`t wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah  
===================  
  
Seifer was waiting in the diner for Quistis. The diner was slighty empty as he  
looked around. He then felt two arms wrapped around his waist and he looked   
around and saw Quistis flashing him a smile. He looked at her and smiled too and  
they sat in a booth on the far side. They both ordered and Seifer looked at her.  
He took off her pin and her glasses off and he stared at her beauty.   
  
"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are Quistis Trepe?"  
"Nope. Not to my face anyways."  
"Can I be the first?"  
"Please be?" she said as she smiled.  
"Will you pay for my lunch?"  
Quistis was shocked and she glared at him. He laughed and gave her a smirk but  
with a different glow. He stood up and reached over for her prying hand. He kissed  
her fingertips and sat back down. He looked at her with the most honest look he  
can muster.   
"You are so beautiful Quistis."  
  
===================  
Don`t wanna close my eyes  
Don`t wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I`d miss you,baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I`d still miss you, baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
===================  
  
End Flashback...  
  
The next day...  
  
It was time for Seifer to return to Balamb Garden after a long process to recover  
from not being able to walk. Today was Selphie`s birthday and he decided to go and  
wish her a happy birthday. He entered Garden with Pickselle and they both went   
to the cafeteria and everyone was there. They were all not so happy until Rinoa  
spoke but was interupted by Seifer talking to Selphie and she cried.  
  
"Seifer...we found a body on the beach." said Squall  
Selphie felt sad and Seifer felt sorry about Selphie`s party turning into a mess  
after seeing a body.  
"Ya don`t understand Seifer...we found a body, but it wasn`t a calaver." said Irvine  
"Oh? So he`s alive then?" asked Seifer as Irvine continued.  
"...She.She`s alive. But catatonic. Strong heartbeat, good breathing. Resting in the  
Infirmary....It`s weird as hell..but"   
"Well...any ID on her?"  
"..we never needed any ID for Quisty..." said Zell  
"What did you say?"   
"Seifer...the body is Quistis." said Squall  
Seifer stood there shocked and he asked again Squall again of what he said...  
"What did you say?"  
"She`s alive Seifer...Quistis is alive."  
  
===================  
Don`t wanna close my eyes  
Don`t wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I`d miss you,baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I`d still miss you, baby  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
===================  
  
Seifer ran quickly to the Infirmary followed by the rest of the gang who   
followed him. As he got to the room he went to the little room where he saw   
Quistis laying there breathing and he went to her bedside as he had many thoughts  
going through his mind like a speeding train. He was happy that she`s back.  
  
"'This is what I always wished for...'" he thought to himself.  
  
===================  
Don`t wanna close my eyes  
Don`t wanna fall asleep...yeah  
And I don`t wanna miss a thing  
===================  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
